Southern Drawls and Librarians
by lil'miss whitlock
Summary: What is Jasper to do when he meets the perfect girl for him? The only problem is his girlfriend. Of life, friends, and above all else, true love.
1. Poison

AN: Well, new fanfic it is. This one should be good. Lotsa Jasper-y greatness, mmm. Anyways, thanks to my dear friend Bre for helping me with this. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot to Twilight, this is purely fandom enjoyment. Twilight universe belongs soley to Steph Meyer.

JPOV  
Fat chance Emmett would be gettin his ass up off the couch anytime soon. I shook my head at my lump of a best friend and sprawled back onto the couch, watching him mash the buttons to the X Box controller furiously. "You know, as fun as this is and all." I drawled, glancing at him. "Why the hell am I here?"

Emmett grunted, pausing the game and giving me a once over. "You're here so we can go party it up. You've been a lazy jackass ever since you started dating that sprite devil woman." I growled in annoyance. "What did I tell you about keeping your opinions to yourself?" He shrugged, standing up. "You're her bitch and you know it. Do you even get any anymore?" I glared and punched him in the gut as I stood as well. "If you're just going to mock me all night I'm going home." Emmett raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever man, anyways, we're goin out tonight." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and leaning back on the arm of the couch. "Going where for what?" I questioned warily. Emmett grinned his toothy bastard smile at me. "Poison." I shook my head. "Im not going to some club with you Em, that's never a good idea." Emmett huffed. "I'm not spending another night in my damn apartment drinking beers until you get a text from your late working girlfriend and you ditch to go help her haul whatever the fuck it is she bought for the day."

I felt my nostrils flare as I controlled my temper, talking calmly. "Em, insulting me is not a good way to get what you want."

"Whatever. The point is, we're going. End of discussion. If it makes you feel better, you can sit at the bar and drink whatever the hell you want."

"Fine." I snapped, growing tired of arguing. "But I'm sure as hell not dancing." Emmett grinned and snatched up his keys.

BPOV  
Rosalie sighed, tapping her foot at me as I sat stubbornly on my bed, refusing to look into her eyes. "Jesus woman." She shook her head at me and I huffed. "One night wont kill you, when do you do anything fun, ever?" She stalked closer and reached down with her perfect manicured red nails and I winced, waiting for the bite to my skin it would bring, but she merely wrapped her fingers around my wrist and tugged me up. I almost toppled into her, but she was used to my clumsiness by now and steadied me with a well placed hand to my shoulder. "Rose." I whined, knowing I sounded pathetic.

She glared at me. "Oh no you don't Isabella, you promised me. You promised. So we're going to that club tonight even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming." I grimaced, lips pursing as I pictured the scene. She would too.

"Fine." I finally sighed dejectedly, knowing that it was inevitable. Rose smiled winningly at me and pulled me off to the bathroom, sitting me down in front of the mirror so she could "fix me up" as she called it. I stared at my reflection blandly, knowing that she couldn't "fix" me for all the money in the world. I was too plain. My dull brown hair hung limply around my face, round and pale with two wide plain brown eyes. My figure was okay I guess, but I didn't exactly look like Rose. Tall and voluptuous. Yeah, that was Rosalie, always having the boys panting in her wake. I was softer I supposed, curves in the right places, flat tummy. I guess that's all I could ask for.

She pulled out the curling iron and turned it on, letting it heat up as she pinned my hair away from my face and turned me to her so she could do my make up. She brushed a bronzer over my face, darkening my pale skin just a fraction, giving me a slight golden glow. She picked up a light pink gloss and swiped it over my lips, making them tingle. She told me it was a plumper. Like my lips needed anymore plumping, I thought they were full enough, making my face seem uneven in my opinion, but she told me it looked sexy. I rolled my eyes. She tilted my head back as she traced a thin line of eyeliner around my eyes, sweeping them out in the corner just a bit into a cat-eye. It was subtle, not a dark thick line like I saw some girls wear. She pulled out her kit of eyeshadow and browsed through it, glancing at my face every once in a while, before settling on a smokey black-blue and a silver. Once that was finished she pulled out some mascara and gently wafted it onto my lashes before she spun me to face the mirror again.

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised by the job she did, I did look better than I did before, glowing almost from the shimmery shadow to the bronzer and blush. She unpinned my hair and set to work curling it loosely.

"It doesn't matter." She told me as I looked up at her. "I'm pinning it back up again."

Once she had some of the curls done, she set down the curler and gathered my now full hair into her hands, pinning it up into a sexy messy half bun, some hair up and some cascading down my back. It was a beautiful chaos.

"Maybe you'll get some tonight." She mumbled, giving me the once over before she swept out of the room. I stared after her confused, but she was back a moment later, smiling sweetly at me. Uh oh. That was never a good sign.

"Bella." She sang, grabbing my hand and pulling me out to my room again. "You're wearing this tonight with no complaints." She directed my attention to the little black dress laying across my bed.

"Oh. Hell. No." I said, backing up a step. She glared, planting her fists on her hips. "It matches your makeup. And if you dont wear this I'm just going to find something worse." She would. I sighed, I could never fend off Rose's threats, she knew how to get me.

I stepped back to the bed, scowling, and lifted it up. It was short. And revealing. I closed my eyes, shaking my head, and then changed into it.

"Rose!" I screamed, looking in the mirror. "Yes?" She smiled at me, working on her own makeup now and sweeping a deep red lipstick across her mouth. "Are you aware." I said through clenched teeth. "That there is a large part missing from the front?" And there was. There was a diamond cutout from the neck deep down into my cleavage, the dress hugging me tightly and stopping above my thighs. It would have been okay otherwise if it was longer and didn't seem to be missing a scrap of fabric. The neck came up high and it was sleeveless.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm well aware Bella. Dont be such a prude. I think you look perfect in it."

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, realizing that I should probably never do that again while wearing this ridiculous thing. She rolled her eyes again and leaned back, fluffing her hair with her fingers. "Shoes are by the bed." She said, waving her hand back towards my room vaguely. I steamed and went back to my bed, bending over (something else I shouldn't do in this dress, I noted) and scooped up the black patent pumps. I grumbled and plopped my ass down on the bed, slipping the ridiculously high heels on. "I'm going to fall on my face." I complained loudly as I stood.

"Always complaining, cant you live a little?" Rosalie asked as she stepped out from the bathroom, having already changed into a sparkling silver dress, shorter than mine and hugging tight to her chest seeing as there were no sleeves at all.

"What the hell are you wearing? A stretched out tube top?" I muttered, looking her over. Rose chuckled, shaking her head. "You should know by now Bella." I really should. I rubbed my temple and wobbled out of my room and down the hall, Rose trailing after. "You ready to go then?" I grumbled, leaning heavily on the bar counter between our kitchen and living room. "Yup, lemme just grab my purse." She clicked down the hall now, probably having gone to her room to grab her heels. She turned the corner and smiled dazzlingly at me. We'd probably not have to stand in line at least.

The music was loud even from outside. I shuffled along side Rose, who was of course strutting up the sidewalk. I felt uncomfortable, feeling eyes on me. I tugged at the hem of my dress futily. I grumbled my complaints, sticking tight to Rose's side, her laughter bubbling over as she heard my muttered oaths. "Ill kill you in your sleep for this Rose..." I mumbled as we reached the front of the door, a man whistling as we passed, many girls glaring darkly at our backs.

She ignored the last comment and paused in front of the wide eyed bouncer, smirking up at him. "Hey there, think you can let us in?" She asked, voice like honey. I bit my lip, to stifle my laughter at his reaction. He stammered and then nodded his head quickly, unhooking the rope before us and letting Rose strut past, me close on her heels. I shook my head, the things my friend could do.

We stopped just inside the door, looking about as the lights pulsated along with the bodies on the dance floor, eyes darting to the bar. That was definitely what I needed, a drink. As my eyes passed over the lit up bar, they also landed on a pair of sparkling blue eyes. My breath caught and I blinked, the eyes capturing my attention. I started to feel a flush creep up my body slowly, a fire spreading and I finally tore my eyes away, embarrassed. "Drinks." I muttered into Rose's ear, the music loud, so I had to lean close. She nodded and grabbed my hand, tugging my through the crowd.

JPOV  
Emmett was loud. And obnoxious. I swigged back my Jack and swirled the ice in the glass. "You're such a tool Em, I hope you realize that." I said to him as he leered at a bridal party that scurried by, the bride-to-be very drunk and wearing a veil haphazardly on her head. He shrugged, grinning, dimples and all. Bastard thought he was so hot. I shook my head. Emmett suddenly tensed up next to me and I glanced at him, his eyes trained across the room at the door. I followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at. Two women had just entered. The first leggy and statuesque, blonde bombshell. Of course that's the one Em was looking at. The second was more...luscious. That was the only word that could come to mind. Her hair was thick and wavy and her body looked amazing in the tight black dress that she wore. My eyes traveled the length of her body before I realized she was looking at me. Our eyes connected. Deep brown and wide. She blinked and looked away quickly, my body and mind confused at the whole exchange.

"Damn." Emmett muttered. "Think shes a model or somethin?" He asked, eyes never leaving the blonde. I shrugged, shaking off the odd feeling I had gotten from the brunette. "Maybe man." I said, putting my glass down and waving the bartender over for another drink. Em inhaled sharply. "Shit man, they're coming over here." I rolled my eyes at him. "What the hell are you gettin all worked up for?"

"Well look at her." He hissed, eyes getting wider the closer they got. I glanced over, eyes immediately falling on the brunette again. Yeah, I was looking at her.

The blonde reached the bar first, the brunette close behind, connected by the hand. She smiled saucily at the both of us and pushed in between both me and Em to lean over the bar, flagging down the bartender quickly. The brunette sighed, shuffling a bit behind the blonde, seeming uncomfortable. Em grinned, leaning close to the blonde. "Hey there sweetie, can I buy you a drink?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at him, eyes seeming to trail over him in judgment. There seemed to be indifference in her eyes and I smirked. Em was in for it. "I would love a drink. I would also love to not be referred to in such a term as "sweetie". So maybe some other time." She turned back to the bartender as he handed her her drinks, giving the man a wink and turning to hand a glass to the brunette. She was laughing quietly at Em's expression, her eyes darting to mine, her neck seeming to flush as she was pulled off into the thick crowd.

I glanced over at Emmett, his jaw dropped. "I may be in love." He stated boldly, swigging back his beer and slamming the bottle down. I shook my head, laughing.

Emmett spent the rest of the time scanning the crowd for the woman, sitting up straighter in his seat whenever he saw a flash of golden hair. He was a fool, but I was as well for hopping to see a head of dark brown hair with the gold. The blonde returned a few times for more drinks, ignoring Emmett every time. Thats not to say that it deterred him in any way. If I had anything to say about my buffoon of a friend, it would be that he was a determined bastard.

She seemed annoyed at his persistence, but I could sense that she was enjoying it. Emmett was adamant, talking her up whenever she came near. "Whats your name?" He asked her, leaning close as she made another drink run. She smirked, glancing at him sideways. "Why would I tell you that?"

"Cuz a beautiful girl like you must have an equally beautiful name." She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. So did I. She pressed close to him suddenly, smiling sweetly. "Well if you can find out my name, maybe Ill feel inclined to know yours." She winked and leaned back abruptly, disappearing into the crowd again. I was sure Em would fall off his stool.

BPOV  
I was sure Rose was trying to get me drunk because she kept disappearing to get me more drinks. To be honest I felt a bit tipsy. When she returned with my fourth glass, I eyed the smile on her face. "What are you grinning about?" I asked, proud that I wasn't slurring, though I did feel like I was swaying a bit. She shook her head, her smile growing wider. "Nothin Bells, wanna dance?" She asked, eyeing me as I gulped down the contents of my glass. "You're going to kill me in the morning for your hang over." She laughed, taking the glass from my hand and putting it down gently on the table next to me.

I giggled, I never giggled, and shook my head because Im sure I would. But at the moment I was loose and didn't care much. Rose snickered and pulled me to the dance floor. People spread for Rose, like the damn red sea, parting to get out of the way. She turned me to face her, grinning wickedly. Oh no. She was going to cause a scene. She placed her hands on my hips and pulled me close, my arms loose around her neck as we danced. Men stared jaws slack, probably the reaction she wanted to get. I was too carefree to give a shit and I danced like the drunk I was.

My hips swayed in time with Rosalie's, my head tilted back and my hair waving gently against the bare skin of my neck. I kinda felt like I was floating. After the song ended, Rose let go of me, leaning her face into my shoulder to laugh. I laughed too. "I'm gonna get another drink." I said to her as the big burly man from the bar inched closer to Rose. She spotted him and smirked, waving me off. I scurried through the crowd, sweaty and drunk as a skunk. I stumbled out at the edge of the crowd where it ended and flayed off into open area before the bar. I straightened myself and realized I was standing before the gold haired God from earlier. Man, he looked good. So good. I sobered up, slightly, and was able to walk myself up to the bar next to him. At least I didn't trip. I leaned against the bar, feeling his eyes on my back as I ordered another drink, my nails tapping on the table top. "I think your friend and my friend are finally getting along."

His voice cut through my mind like soft tearing velvet and I had to bite back the gasp that wanted to burst through my lips. I glanced over at him, his eyes trained intently on the dance floor, and followed his gaze to wear Emmett and Rose were slowly grinding. I shook my head. Figured. "Jeez, they might as well be having sex out there right now." I said. His chuckle sent a shiver down my spine. "I knew those two would get along fine, they've been dancing around each other all night."

I nodded slowly, sitting down on the now empty bar stool beside him and sipped gingerly at my new drink. "The little show you put on earlier nearly sent him into a frenzy." He commented offhandedly, a flush hitting my face hard. "Oh." I mumbled, sipping hard at the tiny straw.

"Jasper." He offered his hand and I looked at it, glancing up at his sincere face, before carefully placing my small hand in his own. "Bella." I said.

"Bella." He mused, glancing back at the dance floor again. I tingled as I analyzed his voice, soft and lilting, a southern tilt to his words. Accents were sexy.

"Whats your friends name?" He asked, tilting his head in Rose's direction. I felt myself frown. All men were interested in Rosalie. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Rose." I said softly, pushing the straw out of the way and tilting the glass back against my lips. I felt his eyes burning into my skin and I worked hard not to blush.

"Emmett will be glad to know that." He said, confusing me. "What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at him. He was smiling, the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my 24 years of life.

"Your friend told Em earlier that if he could figure out her name she might show interest in knowing his. He practically toppled the stool as he jumped up to get closer after your little show." He chuckled, shaking his head as if his friend did stuff like this all the time. That was so Rosalie.

"Ah, I see. Well it seems to me that she's already showing interest." I said, fighting a burning blush at his last comment, eyeing my best friend dance fuck Jasper's friend.

I leaned my elbows back on the bar, sighing. The buzz was wearing off slightly and now I was feeling bored and ridiculous sitting here next to the hottest man on the planet. After a moment Jasper cleared his throat and I tilted my head, looking over at him with interest. His eyes made me want to melt.

"Do you want to dance?"

JPOV  
What the hell was I doing? I had a girlfriend, I had Alice, whom I loved. I tried to convince myself of the last part. But looking at the dark haired beauty next to me, looking so dejected, I couldn't help myself. I was just being nice, yeah, that's all. Ill keep telling myself that.

She looked over at me warily. Maybe she didn't want to dance with me? Who was I to think this beautiful woman would want to dance with me? But then she bit her full lower lip and nodded, her hair falling into her eyes. I stood and smiled, offering my hand to her. Her hand was so small and smooth in my own. I pulled her up and led her through the winding gaps of people, finding a spot suitable to dance.

She turned to face me in that dangerously seductive dress of hers, looking up at me with hesitant eyes. I placed my hands on her hips, my fingers loving the contact, and pulled her close, but not too close. We started to sway with the slow music, the tempo meant to be smooth and sexy. Just great, why couldn't I get a fast song?

Her body pressed into mine and I bit off a groan, her curves pressing deliciously against me. I spun her around, thinking it would be safer to have her back to my chest, but that seemed to backfire, her ass swaying and grinding into my groin. I gritted my teeth and pulled my hips back a fraction so she couldn't feel the evident arousal that her body was causing me.

Her head tilted back, her hair spilling over my shoulder as she moved with me, my breathing shallow as I tried to control myself. Her hair smelled amazing, strawberry and really wasn't a good idea. I looked over and spotted Emmett watching me from the bar, Rosalie next to him and sipping from a tall glass. He arched a brow at me and smirked and I frowned.

"I'm thirsty, want a drink?" I managed to breath out, stopping our movements. She hesitated, turning to look at me. "Uh, yeah, a drink would be good." I grabbed her hand and led her back to the bar, avoiding Emmett's laughing eyes. Rosalie had seemed to warm up to the big oaf, leaning into his side and still sipping what looked to be a very fruity drink. "Oh, that looks yummy." Bella reached for the glass and wrapped her lips around the straw Rose had just been sipping on. She moaned a little and I'm sure my eyes darkened a bit, Em's reaction blatant as he stared with round eyes.

"Hey, get your own." Rose said after Bella pulled a long sip from her glass, taking the drink back. Bella pouted and I had to tear my eyes from staring at her full lips.

I was about to offer to buy one for her when my pocket buzzed. I reached in and fished for my cell, pulling it out and flipping it open.

Hey baby, still with Em? I'm on my way home now, come help me unload? I got you a surprise from Vicky's ;) See ya later babe, xox Aly

I sighed, the thought of Alice in something from Victoria's Secret not even stirring anything in me. She shopped too much for that to be exciting anymore, seeing as the stuff was always the same.

"Em." I called, looking away from Bella's curious eyes. He glanced over at me and I waved my phone. "Come on man, now?" He said, outraged.

"Emmett..." I sighed. He grumbled and stood, turning to a confused Rose. "Lemme see your phone doll." He said. She seemed to hesitate, but she pulled her cell phone out. He reached for it, but she pulled it out of reach, stretching out a palm. He looked at her confused before realizing what she wanted and grinned, pulling his own phone out and dropping it into her lithe fingers. She placed her phone in his hand and flipped his phone open, punching numbers in it just as Emmett did.

"Alright, Ill be callin you later." He said winking, her own eyes rolling as she returned to sipping her drink. Bella tilted her head at me and I glanced at her, smiling a bit. "Got to go, uh, see ya later?" I said, her face closed off. "Uhm, yeah." She breathed, sliding up on the stool next to Rosalie. I nodded once and turned, Emmett trailing after me. I'd probably never see that girl again. Why did it bother me so much?


	2. The Library

BPOV  
Rose was right, I had a killer hang over the next morning.

I groaned and pressed my face into my pillow, not even caring that I was probably smudging makeup all over it. I peeked up at my bed side table drawer, the bright red numbers of my clock flashing at me. 9:24.

There was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin sitting there for me, Rose could always hold her liquor better, and I scooped them up gratefully, guessing that she was already off to work. Thank God the library was closed on Sundays. I dont think I could have handled going to work. I sat up, stretching out my tight muscles and wrinkled my nose, smelling of sweat and booze. I stood gingerly and eased my way to the bathroom, peeling off the dress and frowning at my reflection. My hair was a nest. I worked my fingers into it, pulling out all the pins and tossing them into the sink as I went to turn a nice hot shower on.

I sighed in content as the water fell over me and then I began the perilous journey of washing my hair. When that was done and my skin was nice pink color from the hot water, I stepped out and tied my hair into a high pony tail, dressing in sweat pants and an old grey T-shirt. I guess I would just be hanging out around the apartment for the day. Oh joy. I picked up a bit, my room, the living room, the kitchen. When that was done I worked on cooking something up for lunch, chicken penne sounded good. I stabbed at the pasta as I sat at the breakfast/bar counter, reading a book, as Rose walked in, the sound of her heels clacking loudly in the hall always the sure sign. "Mmm, smells good in here Bella." She said, tossing her keys into the small bowl on the coffee table as she passed by to go make a plate in the kitchen.

Rose stood across from me, leaning against the counter and chewing on a piece of chicken. "So..." She started, looking over at me with innocent eyes. I narrowed my own eyes at her as I looked up from my book. "Yes?"

She smiled and speared a couple of pasta on her fork, waving it at me. "What was up with you and the blond hottie last night?" I flushed as I remembered his smoldering blue eyes and I looked down. "Nothing." I grumbled, also remembering his quick departure.

"Oh please Bella, you two wanted each other, any one could tell." I shot her a look. "Youre one to talk, practically fucking the football player on the dance floor." I retorted. I saw something then that I dont think I ever saw from Rose. She blushed.

I arched my eyebrows. "Wow Rose, you really have a thing for this guy dont you?" She shrugged, smoothing her features. "I met the guy once, who knows if he'll even call." I could tell though that she really wanted him to.

"Well you have his number too." I pointed out. She forked some more food into her mouth. "Bella Bella Bella. Im not calling him first, he has to call." I rolled my eyes, silly "womens" rules.

I hopped off the high stool and walked around, rinsing my plate in the sink. "Whatever, but I garuntee he will soon, he seemed quite taken with you." Like all men.

Three days passed, I returned to work on Monday, Emmett had texted Rose on Tuesday. She tried very hard to hide from me how excited she was that he asked her out for Saturday, but I could see right though her. She never got so worked up about men, this one must be damn special to have Rose like this. I thought about those blue eyes constantly, the smokey stare floating in my dreams. I needed to get a grip on myself.

But Wednesday came and I sat bored at the front desk, staring down, nose in a book of course, when a throat cleared. I looked up and those eyes were instantly recognizable.

JPOV  
Emmett ranted at me as he drove me home that night, calling me pussy whipped and other various Emmett insults. I didnt pay much attention to him, my eyes staring out the dark window as I pictured a full lipped smile and wavy thick brown locks...

"Dude! Youre lucky I got her number." He stopped the car sharply in front of my apartment building, cutting a look at me. "So what was up with you and that girl?" He asked, the question I knew he would, and I shrugged indifferent. "I felt bad she had to sit there and watch her friend sex it up with you on the dance floor. So I asked her if she wanted to dance."

"You pity danced with her?" He asked incredulously. I shrugged again. "Harsh man, shes a hot chick, she didnt need a pity dance from the likes of you." I opened the car door, stepping out. Emmett was right, that woman deserved much more. "Night man."

Alice wasnt even home when I unlocked the door to the apartment, so I sat in the living room, watching a bit of tv before my phone buzzed again, letting me know she was here. I stood and sighed, the routine known, which was sad, and I headed out the door and down the stairs to the parking garage to meet her at her car.

"Jazzy!" There was a flurry of black hair and then small arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and bent down lifting the small woman up to plant a kiss on her lips. "Hey Al, how are you?" She was bubbly and upbeat, like always, and as soon as I set her down she started a rant about how the fashion designs were coming along and how the models were getting on her nerves and how the shopping was today as she unlocked the trunk. I nodded, listening to half off what she was saying as I unloaded the back of the car, arms full of bags.

She carried about five of the fifty bags from the car, me lugging the rest as she skipped ahead of me. I was worn out, but she seemed constantly full of energy. I just couldnt deal with that tonight. I dropped the bags in our room, flopping on my back on the bed. "Oh Jazz, tired?" Alice cooed, pulling clothes from bags and examining them. "Yeah." I mumbled, settling back against the pillows. "Get some sleep then." She said, starting to put the stuff away. So much for that "surprise" she said she had. Not that I was in the mood. I flipped my shoes off and slid back into the bed, closing my eyes and seeing a dark silhouette of a pretty brunette.

I didnt see much of Alice over the passing days, something I had grown used to because of her working hours, and I woke early the next morning to get ready for work. I was a student teacher at the nearby college, sitting in for Professor Carlisle's lectures. He was a nice man, many a lady student had a crush on him, something that amused the both of us. I was going to teach history, a history buff myself, and I always found Carlisle's teaching's intriguing. Nothing of much importance happened on Monday or Tuesday, except for Emmett telling me he had a date with Rosalie. It made me think of Bella, but I forced the memory of her away.

After Wednesday's lecture Carlisle called me to him. "Jasper, I was wondering, if you'd like to teach a small lecture next week?" I was a bit shocked, but I nodded. "I'd love to Carlisle." He smiled, patting my shoulder. "That's great, I know how much you like the Civil War." He winked and set about picking up his papers. "You can start research at the library on Florence and 7th, I know its a small library, but they have the best books there." I had never been there and I nodded again. "Alright, thanks for the suggestion. See you tomorrow Carlisle." He waved at me and I left the building.

I pondered over what I would talk about specifically as I walked to my car, missing my motorcycle. The weather was no good for me to be riding around on it. I slid into the car and turned the engine on, deciding to swing by the library Carlisle was talking about. It was a modest building, one I had passed before I think, but had never really noticed. It wasn't small, but it wasnt exactly the down town library either. I parked the car and headed in, looking down as I thought about what I could start researching.

I looked up as I entered the building, pausing mid-stride. There was a long mahogany desk before the front doors, obviously for check out, but thats not what made me stop. It was who was sitting behind the desk that froze me. It was her hair. Her long, thick chestnut colored hair. She was twirling a strand of it in her fingers as she leaned over, reading a book with rapt interest. That was what made me realize it was Bella. I shook my head, feeling foolish. I needed to stop acting like a love struck teen. There was nothing, so I shouldnt act like there was something.

I decided it would be the polite thing to go say hello so I approached the desk, her concentration never wavering from the book, and I had to clear my throat to get her attention. She jumped and looked up confused before recognition dawned on her face, her sweet open face. I smiled. "Hey Bella."

She seemed confused to see me there, like she was expecting me to vanish at any moment. "Hello Jasper..." She blushed. A lovely pink color touched her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"Well, I am known to read a book or two." I joked. She blushed darker. "Right." She said, laughing a bit. "Its just, Ive never seen you in here before." She clarified and I nodded, understanding that with this library she must recognize most of who came through the doors. "A friend suggested I come here."

She tilted her head. "Who?" She asked curiously. I smiled and leaned against the counter, glancing down at what she was reading. Austen. Nice. "Carlisle." She nodded a smile spreading over her face. "Oh Carlisle! Of course, are you in one of his classes?" She asked interestedly, seeming to know my Professor quite well. "Actually I'm a student teacher, sitting in his class, he wants me to do a lecture next week and suggested I come here."

"How do you know him?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. She looked down, fingering the pages of the weathered book before her. "Old family friend, him and Esme are like an Aunt and Uncle to me. " She smiled brightly suddenly up at me. "Tell him hi for me. So if you need any help or something, just come ask me, kay?" I stared into her smiling face, a smile gracing my lips as well. "Alright Bella." I liked the way her name rolled off my lips. I pushed away from the desk, feeling her eyes follow me as I wandered down an aisle of books.

I scanned the shelves for a long while, occasionally catching a glimpse of Bella here and there as I passed different rows or if she was putting something away. We didnt say anything to each other, but our eyes would always meet and there would always be a connection...of something. I didnt know.

I finally pulled three books from the shelves, ready to check out. I did so reluctantly because I wasnt ready to leave the presence of Bella. It was like I knew she was there, could feel here there, even when I didnt see her. I approached the desk, this time her looking up as I did so, and she smiled. "Find everything alright then?" She asked sweetly, her voice soft. I placed the books down in front of her and nodded. "Yeah, just a book about the Civil War, one about Custer, and one just for the heck of reading." She chuckled and scanned them, stamping them, and then looking at me. "Library card?"

I reached for my wallet and flipped it open, pulling out the small yellow plastic card and passing it to her for her to scan. "Alright, youre all set. They're due back in two weeks." She passed the books and the card back to me. "It was nice seeing you again Jasper." She said after a moment, looking up at me.

And I couldnt lie. "It was nice seeing you too Bella."

BPOV  
Seeing Jasper again was like a shock to my senses. If anything he looked even more delectable then he did before. Why didnt I notice how incredibly amazing he was? He stood before me, smiling, and I noticed. His perfect chiseled face and jaw, his deep blue eyes with the sweep of soft blond lashes, the wavy golden hair that fell past his ears, his tall and sleek, yet very well built frame, I could see the muscles through his t-shirt. I was so out of his league.

"It was nice seeing you too Bella." The way he said my name made it sound like a caress and I wanted to sigh and beg him to say my name again. Instead I watched as he gave me a sexy wink and walked out the doors. I shivered and sat back in my chair hard. Just as hard as I was falling probably.

"What's with you?" Rose asked as we sat outside our favorite little cafe for dinner. "Youve been all dreamy eyed over there since I met you at work." She narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion. "Did you meet someone?" She accused.

"No. Well yes. Well maybe?" I rambled, tearing at a piece of roll and nibbling on it.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked. I sighed, setting the rest of the bread down on my plate. "Jasper came to the library today." She nodded in understanding then. "You want him. Its all over your face."

I blushed furiously and looked down, her laughter high and drawing the attention of many. "Damn it Rose, keep it down. And I guess, I mean, have you seen him? He's built like...like...Adonis!" She laughed again and I glared through the heat in my cheeks.

"Alright, alright. Well, did he ask you out?" I frowned, not meeting her eyes. "No." I grumbled. She frowned too.

"Hmm...I could always ask Em..." I stared wide eyed at her. "Oh Rose, dont do that."

"Why not?" She asked, looking at me like the idea wasnt a bad one at all.

"Because." I stated. "If you tell Emmett, he's sure to tell Jasper." She rolled her eyes.

"He wont say anything if I tell him not to." She said confidently.

"How do you know? Youve known him all of four days Rose." She huffed and leaned back in her chair. "I know Bells." I sighed, she was probably right. And this was probably the best way to find out anything.

Rose drove us home after dinner and I happily kicked off my shoes to flop stomach first onto my bed, Rosalie tapping away happily on her Black Berry to Emmett. She made a sour face as she leaned on the door frame to my room.

"Bells..." She said, casting me a look that had me sitting up.

"What?" I asked, knots tightening in my stomach. It was something bad, I could tell.

"Well...Jasper as a girlfriend." I let out a gust of air. Of course. That made sense. I nodded, sitting back down on the bed. I mean, someone like Jasper? Of course he was taken, all the good ones were.

Rose scowled. "That rat, he should have told you, leading you on like that." She started to rant and I sighed. "Rose, please, he didnt extend me an invitation or anything like that. Hes just polite. And nice." She kept the scowl.

"Its fine Rosalie, not that big a deal." I laid back, staring up at the ceiling, seeing blue. Not that big a deal...

I went to work the next day in a bad mood, the rain having soaked my hair and clothes, my shoes squeaking loudly as I slid across the floor, and having slept poorly last night. I knew I was in for a bad day. Angela smiled apologetically at me as she left, her shift over. She was a nice quiet girl. Much better than when Jessica was around. Rosalie hated her.

I shook out my soaked jacket and draped it across the back of the chair, running my fingers through my dripping hair. My head jerked up as I heard quiet laughter. "Well, looks like you had a nice swim."

Jasper was standing before me, his hair deliciously wet and sparkled with drops of water that he shook from his locks. It was like a damn tv commercial. His cheeks were flushed and his leather jacket had water sliding down the sides. He looked amazing.

"Actually, it was more like a drown." I mumbled, sitting in the chair, my butt uncomfortably wet. His musical laugh echoed around us again and I fought the urge to shield my ears before I fell for the sirens call.

He seemed to be in a chipper mood. How lovely. "Here for more books already?" I asked, logging myself into the computer in front of me, trying to distract myself from looking at him.

He draped himself casually across the front desk, looking over at me with a mildly amused expression. "I am actually, so surprising?"

I shrugged, typing away at the keyboard. A frown etched its way onto his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked, picking up on my mood. I could see him from the corner of her eyes, his concern plain on his face as he watched me. "Yeah, Im fine." I sighed, looking up at him finally.

He studied my face for a bit, nodding slowly as if he didnt believe me. "Is there something you need?" I asked him tiredly. He pushed away from the desk, still staring at me intently before answering. "No, Im good." He strolled away towards the back shelves and I let out a huff of air.

He was back there for about twenty minutes when I stood and took the cart of books by the desk, pushing them into the aisles to place them back on the shelves. I spotted his golden halo of hair, his back against a shelf as he sat in the aisle, reading through a book. I couldnt help but smile a bit at the sight of him, he was kinda cute. As if sensing me he looked up, catching my stare, his lips curving up into a tempting grin. I bit down on my lip and hurried away, pushing the cart in the opposite direction of that dangerous creature.

What was wrong with me? I felt so thrown off by his presence. I stepped up on a stool absentmindedly as I thought about it, reaching up to slide a book into place on the shelf. I could barely reach so I pushed up with one foot. That was probably a bad idea. That and Jaspers calling my name.

"Bella?"

I looked back and thats when I started to topple, backwards. I swung my arms out, flailing to find something to catch, and when I realized that wasnt going to happen I squeezed my eyes closed shut tight, waiting for impact. Instead there was was the feeling of air and then something soft yet sturdy wrapping around me. I peeked an eye open as I heard a quiet 'oomph', one that didnt come from me.

I opened both eyes puzzled and then tilted my head back, eyes meeting blue electricity. "Clumsy?" He asked, the air having been knocked out of him as he had come to my rescue.

"Quite." I replied breathlessly. I started to feel a flush work its way up my chest and neck, realizing I was laying in his arms. I struggled to get free, embarrassed and he lifted me off the stool and set me down on the ground.

I felt the loss immediately, his arms strong and warm. "Thanks." I mumbled, looking down. He smiled softly. "No problem darlin." I struggled a bit after that to catch my breath. Why did he have to be so damn sexy?

I returned to the cart grudgingly, Jasper trailing after me. "Enjoy spending your free time in boring library's?" I asked him as we passed rows of books. He smiled, glancing over at me. "I like spending time reading, yes. This library is quaint. I like it." I nodded, placing books here and there, trying to ignore his close proximity. "You dont have somewhere you have to be?" I questioned. He shrugged, running a hand through his hair, my eyes glazing slightly as I thought about my own fingers doing that. "Either hang out at home or at Em's." I bit my lip, another question bubbling in my throat, one I probably didnt want an answer too.

Lucky for me, he asked me a question instead. "Why do you work in a library?" I shrugged like him, looking away as I scanned the numbers on the shelves. "At first I picked it up as a job during college, ya know, something that paid. But then after I graduated, I didnt really find the need to leave. I love books and its not like a had another more permanent job to go to, seeing as I write." I found the number I was looking for and I slid a book in place, glancing at him. "What?" I asked at his odd expression.

"You write?" He asked, seeming really interested. I nodded, looking away from his earnest face. "I love to, Rose keeps insisting I send some stuff in, but I never work up the nerve, always wanting to tweak or change something. Ill publish something some day." I said wistfully, pushing the now empty cart back to the front desk.

Jasper smiled, placing only one book down on the desk as I sat down. "I bet you will. " He agreed, smiling handsomely at me. I was momentarily dazed, but I blinked and took a breath. "Is this all?" I asked, reaching for the book, his card already on top. He nodded. "It is for today." I scanned and stamped the book before handing it back to him with his card. "Due in two weeks." I said.

He grinned, picking the book up. "Ill see ya later Bella."

"Bye Jasper."


	3. Breakup

JPOV

I felt compelled to go back to the library the next day, hoping Bella wouldn't think I was some crazy stalker or something. God she was breathtaking, even soaked through.

I left the library in a happy daze, grinning all the way home. Alice didn't come home until after I was asleep that night and I didn't see her the next morning, her side of the bed empty. I went through my day, taking notes like I always did during Carlisle's class. Then I went to the library again.

For the rest of the week I stopped at the library. Talking to Bella was so stimulating; it was amazing to talk about something other than clothes and shoes for once. She was insightful and witty and beautiful. Especially her expressions. When she cared deeply about something, like when I asked her about Carlisle and Esme, she would have the most wonderful look on her face of love and admiration. At times like those she took my breath away.

"Jasper." She stopped her movement of scanning books back into the system. "Why have you been here every day?" It was Friday, I wasn't surprised she had finally asked. "I like talking to you." I said simply. She looked down shyly, pushing a book over into the checked in pile. "Really?" She asked quietly, like it was such a surprise. I smiled softly at her, she was adorable. "Bella, I do enjoy reading, which is why I always check out a book. But I also enjoy talking to you." She smiled back at me, returning to her job.

She never asked me about a girlfriend and I never asked her about a boyfriend, it was mutual understanding to not get into something like that. Besides, I was on the rocks with Alice at this point, something about her mood and her lack of attention creeping into my thoughts. Something was up, but I couldn't fathom what.

Saturday was the day of Em's date with Rose.

"Man, what should I wear? Should I get her flowers? Where should I take her?"

I glanced at the clock and grumbled. "What the fuck Em, its 8 in the morning. Why haven't you thought about this three or four days ago?"

"I did! I just want your opinion." I groaned and plopped my face back into my soft pillow. "Stop acting like such a bitch man, wear something nice, bring her a lilac and take her to dinner."

"Why a lilac?"

I sighed, squinting an eye open to the bright open air. "Because. I'm sure tons of losers have brought her rose's, I mean please, how lame."

He let out a breath. "You're right, man, you're right. You, Jasper, are a genius."

"Thanks." I said dryly, staring up at my ceiling now.

"Hey, so now that that's figured out, what's been up with you? I haven't heard from ya in a while." His voice had calmed down at least, now he was more upbeat. Joy to the world.

"Eh, nothing much, been in lectures all week...the library every day..."

"Why the hell have you been to the library every day?" He asked, bemused.

"For books?" I offered, wincing as I realized my mistake.

"Yeah. Right. Now really Jazz."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I've been talking to Bella."

"At the library?"

"She works there." I stated, knowing I was about to get it.

"Fucking seriously? Like one of those hot librarians right out of a fuckin Playboy Magazine or somethin?" He said, excited now.

"Something like that..." I grumbled as my thoughts flitted over images of Bella. She did look hot working among those stacks of books....I shook my head. "Em stop bein a douche, you have a date tonight."

Emmett sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. "You've been holding out on me man." I scowled. "Have not, we just talk. We're friends."

"Yeah. Whatever." I didn't like the way he said that with plain disbelief coloring his words. "Anyways, I got some shopping to do. Talk to you later man."

I hung up the phone and pressed my face into my pillow. What was I doing? I kept trying to convince myself that I was just developing a friendship with this woman, men and women can be friends. But the more I got to know her... She was perfect. In every way. We liked the same things, we talked intellectually, she was funny, and sweet, and oh so adorable when she got shy. Nothing like Alice.

I grimaced. What the hell was I doing? I seemed to be asking myself that question a lot. I was in a relationship with Alice, she was my girlfriend, I couldn't betray that. That was wrong. We'd been together since the end of college, almost three years now. We lived together. Slept together, well in the same bed, we hadn't done the deed in a while. I frowned. She seemed distracted a lot lately.

I finally pulled my lazy ass from bed, debating on whether I should drop by the library today. I had no class, it was the weekend after all, and I trudged to the living room, looking around at all the books I had strewn about. I felt a wave of guilt at having neglected Alice to go spend time with a woman I had only met a week ago. That guilt pushed me to get dressed and go stop by her favorite coffee place to grab her an iced mocha and a croissant, her favorite.

I drove down to the lot, Alice was working on a big shoot this month, and parked the car. I stepped precariously over light and camera equipment and various articles of clothing and shoe's, spotting a big puff of bleached frizzy hair. "Lauren!" I called to the girl, Alice's assistant. She looked over at me, a grin spreading across her thin pale lips. I fought the urge to frown. She creeped me out, and I was pretty sure she had a crush on me.

"Lauren, you know where Alice is?" She looked me over, a sarcastic twist to her smile forming now, confusing me. "Alice? Well she isn't scheduled to work for a couple more hours, though I do think I saw her head to her trailer a while ago." She said innocently, her eyes covering something. Her voice grated on my nerve endings and I forced a polite smile. "Thanks." She smiled brightly. "No problem. At all." I walked away, shaking my head to myself at her odd behavior.

I found Alice's trailer for on set work, going up to it and tapping lightly on the door. "Aly?" I called, my lips turning down as there was no answer, though I heard a small crash from inside. Thinking something was wrong I pushed the thin metal door open and gaped. There Alice was, half naked and scrambling to get off of a fully naked Edward Cullen. The lead male model for Alice's agency.

"What. The. FUCK." I tossed my arm out, the contents of the coffee cup flying across the room, splattering everything.

"Jazz!" Alice, rushed to pull a blanket around her, Edward busily pulling on his pants. "Jazz, I can explain..."

"No." I clenched my hand, the cup crushed now. "No, you can't. This." I gestured between us. "This is officially done. I knew something was up Alice, I KNEW. But I sat back, because I loved you. Because I respected you. Because I was your fucking LAP DOG." I shook my head in disgust, tossing the cup and bag in my hands on the ground. "Fuck you Alice. Thank you for giving me what I needed to finally end it with you. "

I turned and hopped down the metal stairs leading up to her door, stalking quickly away as Alice trailed behind me, her voice calling. "Jasper!" Everyone was watching, I kept walking. "Please, Jasper I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I LOVE YOU!" I shut her out all the way to my car.

I went straight home and packed all my stuff, disgusted at everything I saw that was Alice's, which was a lot of crap. I put all my clothes in a suitcase, getting as much as I could before I left. Anything I forgot I'd come back for later.

I knew I shouldn't, but I had no where else to go.

My fist came down on Emmett's door and I sighed. The door swung open and Em stood there, eyes sliding down to the two suitcases in hand.

"The fuck happened to you?"

"Can I stay here for I bit?" I asked, shouldering past him, the door closing as he turned to watch me practically collapse on the couch.

He stared at me heavily and I sighed, finally relenting. "I found Alice cheating on me. With Edward Fucking Cullen."

His eyebrows furrowed. "The male model?"

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"I thought he was gay."

I snorted.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" I asked him, looking over at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're my bro. My home boy. You can stay. Just...now I can't get any tonight." I laughed and shook my head. Oh Emmett.

BPOV

I sat, legs crossed beneath me, on the couch in the living room, watching various chick flicks Rose would have laughed at. Fortunately for me, she was out on a date, so she couldn't say a damn thing.

It was late and I glanced at the clock, feeling like a loser for sitting on the couch for five hours watching movies in the dark on a Saturday night while her friend went on a hot date. My thoughts drifted to Jasper, how he wasn't at the library today. Well of course he wasn't, it was Saturday, he was probably with his girlfriend. I sulked and stood, heading to grab the Ben & Jerry's, when I heard the door. There was a deep booming laugh, Emmett, and Rose's soft giggle and then the door was shut.

As she tiptoed in, seeing I was still awake and standing there, she grinned and tossed her heels to the side. "Hey there Bells. How was your night?"

I eyed her, giving her a sarcastic smile. "Oh just magical Rose. Want some ice cream?" I asked, waving the tub in the air.

She gladly grabbed it and the spoon and plopped her model ass right down on the loveseat. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another spoon, sitting next to her.

"So, how was your night?" I asked, licking the spoon after dropping some ice cream on my tongue.

She sighed and grinned, her eyes gleaming, and I arched my eyebrows. She was smitten. "Lovely. Did you see the lilac?" She asked, nodding to the table where she had set the flower down. "And we went out to dinner and then he took me to dance. He's such a sweetie."

I smiled and scooped up another bite of ice cream as she stared off dreamily for a bit, before seeming to snap out of it.

"Oh." She started, casting me a sideways glance. "Em told me something interesting tonight."

I looked at her curiously, but she kept her face closed off, as if it was nothing important.

"What?" I finally asked, giving in to her little game.

"Apparently." She said, waving her spoon. "Jasper found Alice cheating on him with Edward Cullen."

I gaped like a fish for a minute. "Wait. Edward Cullen? THE Edward Cullen?"

Rose nodded, smirking at her gossip goodness. "The one and only. Jasper walked in on the two of them and broke up with Alice right then and there and then walked out, he's staying at Em's house right now."

I stared in shock at Rose's face for a while, letting the information soak into my brain. My first thought was: Who the hell can cheat on someone like Jasper? That was impossible; this Alice had to be a stupid woman to do such a thing, even if she was cheating with the world's hottest male model.

"Wow." I breathed, shaking my head and staring off into space as I absentmindedly scooped some more ice cream into my mouth.

Rose seemed to know how this little bit of information would make me react and she smirked at her job well done. "Well I'm beat, goin to bed, night Bella." She stood and took the ice cream and spoons with her, depositing them to the freezer and sink respectively.

I didn't see Jasper for a few days after that, having only gone grocery shopping and lounging around the house on Sunday, working Monday, Tuesday, then Wednesday with no sign of him.

"Em says he's working on getting over it. They've been drinking a lot." Rose shrugged, telling me this as she noticed the glum expression that had worked its way onto my face during the week. Of course. I was being selfish. He was trying to get over a betrayal, I shouldn't be sitting around hoping for him to come running to me.

The rest of the week passed by uneventful, Rose went on another date on Saturday. I finally saw Jasper again on Tuesday.

I was sitting at the desk, sighing as I read The Hunger Games, my concentration strained. I didn't hear him come in, he was always so quiet, and so I startled when I heard him say my name.

"Bella."

It was soft and deep at the same time, with that twang that I loved from his accent. My eyes darted up, meeting his sapphire ones. The fire that used to be there seemed to be dimmed, but still blazing, bags under his eyes, a soft curve of his lips showing me his smile.

"Oh Jasper, look at you. Have you gotten any sleep recently?" I asked, immediately concerned as I jumped up and flitted my hands around him uselessly. He chuckled and grabbed my hands, calming their movement, but sending a rush of heat through me.

"I'm fine Bella, don't worry so much." He held my hands softly and I reveled in his touch, looking down at our joined hands.

"So...how have you been?" I asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

Jasper shrugged, looking at our connected hands as well, but not seeming inclined to let go any time soon. "I've been better." He said, his thumb brushing over my palm, making me jump the tiniest bit.

"I'm sorry." I said empathetically, not wanting him to be too hung up on this.

He shrugged again. "I mean. I guess as wrong as it is, I was sort of relieved that it happened. I couldn't breath right in that relationship, I knew there was no relationship anymore, but I forced it anyways because Alice didn't seem to want it to end and I had no real reason to end it either." He peeked up at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm dumping this all on you, you probably don't even know what I'm babbling about." I shook my head, gripping his hands a little tighter.

"I do know." I said just as sheepishly. "Rosalie told me." I expected he would be mad that Emmett had told Rose, but he barely rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"I should have known."

"So are you okay now?" I asked quietly after a time of silence, Jasper staring at our hands with a concentrated furrow of brows. He looked up at me, a genuine smile lighting up his angelic face. "Yeah, I'm great now."


End file.
